


Oneshot - Tattoo

by Mabji



Series: Ausschnitte aus dem Alltag der Baker Street [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Tattooed John
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji





	Oneshot - Tattoo

“Du, John? Ausgerechnet du willst ein Tattoo haben? Wo?”, fragte Greg völlig aus der Fassung und lehnte sich dann auf seinem Stuhl zur Seite, als könnte er die Tinte durch Johns Kleidung entdecken.   
“Was ist daran so überraschend? Das gehört quasi dazu, wenn man in der Army ist. Ich hab es in Deutschland machen lassen, als ich dort auf Zwischenstation war.”, gab John an und trank dann den Rest seines Biers. “Willst du auch noch eine Flasche?”

Greg schüttelte nur den Kopf und beobachte John dann dabei, wie er in der unordentlichen Küche verschwand. Immer noch überlegte er, wo das Tattoo wohl sitzen könnte und was es wohl war.  
“Hast du das Tattoo schon mal sehen, Sherlock?”, fragte er neugierig, als ihm auffiel, dass der CD seinen Mitbewohner ebenfalls genaustens mit den Augen abtastete.  
Sherlock schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. “Nein. John ist nicht gerade freizügig, wenn es um Nacktheit geht. Zieht sich noch im Bad sofort wieder an, hatte als nie die Chance es zu sehen.”  
“Kannst du deduzieren, was es ist?”  
“Ich kann es versuchen.”, meinte Sherlock ruhig, aber Greg täuschte er damit nicht. Der Lockenkopf hatte angebissen, das zeigte das funkeln in seinen Augen mehr als deutlich!

“Nun, John ist sehr Sentimental, wenn auch nicht sehr Kitschig. Es müsste etwas sein, dass ihn an die Army erinnert und gleichzeitig ein Symbol für Kraft, Stärke und Gemeinschaft ist.”  
“Es hat nichts mit der Army zu tun!”, informierte John seinen besten Freund grinsend, als er mit Nachschub wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. “Und auch nicht mit meinem Beruf, bevor du fragst.”  
Sherlock wirkte verwirrt. “Aber was ist es dann? Was könnte dir damals soviel… Oh, bitte sag mir, dass du nicht so dämlich warst dir den Namen deiner damaligen Bettwärmerin stechen zu lassen.”  
John lachte. “Nein, hab ich nicht. Und ich sag dir nicht, was es ist. Und du wirst es nie heraus finden, denn darüber gibt es keine Aufzeichnungen. Es ist vor dir also sicherer, als mein Zweitname.”  
“Nun, ich könnte dich unter Drogen setzten und selbst nachsehen!”  
“Du kannst es ja versuchen, wenn du dich traust!”

Die beiden starrten sich Quer durch den Raum intensiv an, und Greg, dem es langsam zu heiß wurde, wechselte schnell das Thema, bevor noch was passierte.


End file.
